Comment te le dire sans te faire partir ?
by XYZ263103
Summary: dsl pr mé titre à rallonge. Gaara rencontre Naruto à l'orphelinat, ils grandissent ensemble et finissent par vivre ensemble. et là, le roux s'éloigne peu à peu.


Gaanaru, à la demande de M (comme d'hab, sinon moi je resterais tranquillou avec mes Sasunaru). Et pis y'en a toujours un autre (gaanaru…ou je vais ptet faire ça en narugaara ? bref) qu'il faut que je finisse…bwarf c'est pas dans mes priorité les gaanaru mdr. (hey me tape pas sur le crâne toi)

Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait bien plaisir XD

**_Pour Staphyla_** : j'ai fait exprès de mettre Sasuke autant ooc dans _trop proche_, pour changer un peu de l'habituel. Merci pour tes reviews XD j'en avais jamais eu d'aussi grosse lol. Et pour les reviews anonymes, c'est lady ange shadow qui m'a appris (ben oui, y'a trop de boutons dans se site, je pige pas tjrs tt mdrrrr), alors encore merci à elle XD

**_Pour waders_** : _pr 2 nounous d'enfer_ : hem, bonne question. J'ai pas pensé aussi loin pour cette fic, je sais pas. Avec qui tu veux en fait. Pr _ptite angoisse pour Sasuchan_ : j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été mauvaise avec Kiba moi….je l'ai même pas fait ooc non ? je l'aurais fait à mon propre insu ? ouah chui forte mdr. Et pis ce que je disais dans mon ptit com' du début, s'était pas méchant, s'était juste que la fic m'avait bien énervée.

**_Pour Chibi chikigai_** : ouip s'était bien Kiba. Et pis le rating, me suis p'tet trompée…po grave.

Et pis à tous les autres, merciiii bcp pr les reviews. Bon j'espère que j'ai oublié personne pour ceux qui m'avait posé des questions….sinon honte à moi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Comment te le dire sans te faire partir ?**_

Dans la vaste pièce qui était néanmoins sombre, persistait une atmosphère lourde. De chaque coté de la salle se tenait deux groupes d'enfants. Le plus petit des deux venait de pénétrer dans le lieu quelques minutes auparavant.

Dans ce groupe se distinguait un petit garçon. Il souriait gentiment, mais ses yeux azurs ne pouvaient cacher une immense peine sous de magnifiques cheveux couleur soleil. Il se tenait à l'écart ou plutôt était tenu à distance par les autres enfants qui lui lançaient des grimaces et des murmures méchants. Aucun des adultes présents dans la pièce ne disait quoi que ce soit envers leur attitude plus qu'irrespectueuse.

L'autre groupe était calme, les enfants devaient de se coté se tenir près d'un des leur, petit, au regard translucide et perçant, dont l'effet glacé était accentué par des mèches couleurs sang. Il ne se mouvait pas, restant droit comme un piquet, attendant de pouvoir repartir, regardant les nouveaux arrivants sans expressions particulières.

Plusieurs adultes parlaient au centre de la pièce, une vieille femme sèche et ridée regardait le groupe d'arrivants d'un œil critique mais ne disait rien. C'est ce moment là que choisit l'un des enfants pour frapper violement le blond derrière le crâne. La violence du coup fut telle qu'il tomba face contre terre, ayant juste le temps de se protéger de ses mains tannées.

Un garçon proche de lui en profita pour lui lancer son pied contre son flanc, lui arrachant un murmure de douleur. L'un des adultes qui se devait de surveiller les enfants, poussa mollement le petit brun et ignora le blond qui se releva. Il essuya le petit filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre entaillée et eut de nouveau un sourire. De l'autre camp, deux yeux pâles s'étaient durcis, s'arrêtant sur la scène d'un air mécontent, mais rien mis, à part cette lueur, dans la réaction du petit garçon blême ne laissa transparaître un quelconque sentiment.

-Donc nous devons réunir les deux orphelinats ? elle regardait le petit garçon d'un œil intéressé. _Il a réussi à attirer le regard de Gaara…il n'a d'intérêt pour personne d'habitude…_

-Oui madame, notre directeur est mort, personne ne veut reprendre notre établissement. On nous a dirigé vers vous. Si vous ne vous en occuper pas, et bien…

-Ils finiront à la rue c'est cela ?

-Au meilleur des cas oui.

-J'aurais de l'aide ?

-Eh bien tous les avantages et rémunérations dont bénéficiait notre directeur reviendront à votre établissement.

-Bien….qui est cet enfant ? elle pointa le blond d'un vague mouvement de menton.

-Qui ?

-Le seul blond du groupe. C'est rare dans cette région d'ailleurs. Sa voix avait baissée d'un ton.

-….c'est Naruto. Il est arrivé peut après sa naissance. On ne sait rien de sa mère. Son père est mort devant notre porte.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'être aimer…la vieille femme fixa de ses pupilles rétrécies l'homme lui faisant face qui eut l'air quelque peu gêné.

-….vous voyez son sourire ? quoi qu'on lui dise il ne le perd jamais. J'ai jamais vu ce gosse malheureux ou être méchant. Les autres ont beau lui dire des méchancetés et le frapper, on dirait que ça lui fait plaisir. Par contre, des fois il disparaît, ou plutôt il s'isole. Mais comme il ne crée pas de problème on le laisse tranquille.

-Et il n'a jamais été adopté ?

-Eh bien….les parents ne veulent pas d'un enfant qui ne leurs ressemble pas. Et comme vous l'avez dit plutôt, les blonds ça ne cours pas les rues ….

-Mmm, les coins ridés de sa bouche s'affaissèrent pendant qu'elle réfléchissait en silence.

-Que décidez vous ?

-…..vous croyez vraiment que je peux les rejeter en sachant ce qui les attend une fois dehors ? je les prends sous mon aile bien sur.

-Bien. Alors il faut que nous allions signer quelques papiers.

-Allons dans mon bureau jeune homme. Les enfants ? elle frappa de sa canne le sol sale et abîmé, attirant l'attention voulue. Votre directeur n'est plus, vous le savez sûrement ? je vous prends donc dans mon humble demeure. Vous autres, je veux un accueil digne de se nom, compris ?

-OUI MADAME. Les enfants avaient répondus en chœur, impatient de faire plus ample connaissance avec les nouveaux venus et surtout de pouvoir enfin s'écarter du petit garçon si calme et inexpressif.

-Bien je vous laisse, vous pouvez aller jouer dans la cours si vous le voulez, ensuite je viendrais vous chercher pour la visite et il faudra que je vous explique comment se passe nos journées.

Les adultes quittèrent la pièce, mis à part le responsable du groupe d'arrivant qui se rapprocha de celle qui s'occupait des résidents. Il la courtisa alors, se fichant éperdument du reste du monde. Le fait que Naruto était un souffre douleur circula très vite. Quelque uns s'amusèrent donc à lui porter des coups à l'estomac. Mais le blond souriait a demi, dès qu'il reprenait son souffle, entre deux hoquets de douleurs.

Gaara observait la scène et n'avait pas bouger du mur ou il s'était appuyé quelques instants auparavant. Des garçons de son groupe finirent eux aussi par donner quelques coups au blond qui tomba à terre. Une fille de son groupe s'approcha alors et le frappa avec le petit sac contenant ses affaires. La douleur se répercuta le long de l'échine du blond qui eut un gémissement.

Les enfants sourirent de toutes leurs dents, ricanant bêtement de leurs bêtises communes. Mais contre toute attente, le blond releva sa tête d'entre ses bras avec lesquels il s'était protégé le visage et affichait toujours un sourire quelque peu ensanglanté par le liquide s'échappant de sa lèvre fendue. Sans le vouloir, les deux paires d'yeux bleus se rencontrèrent et s'accrochèrent. Malgré l'inertie de Gaara, Naruto ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, il lui adressa un sourire bienfaisant. Ce sourire désarma le roux qui n'avait pas l'habitude de tant de gentillesse, surtout dans se genre de situation.

Il vit le pied d'un maigrichon boutonneux atteindre le bassin de Naruto. Les coups allaient pleuvoir de nouveau. La douleur se répercuta dans le bleu profond du regard du blond, qui grimaça sous le choc mais se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas leur faire plaisir et leur laisser entendre sa voix. L'attitude des autres importait habituellement peu au roux, mais le fait que le souffre douleur lui ait souri dans de telle circonstance l'intrigua. _Mais même lui en sachant qui je suis il fuira, il préféra rester seul que d'être près de moi..._

En dépit de ses pensées, Gaara s'approcha silencieusement du reste de la troupe, et se planta face aux autres. Ceux de son établissement se reculèrent d'instinct, les autres ne sachant pas encore à quoi s'attendre. L'un d'eux, plus grand et sec, le jaugea et s'approcha pour le cogner. Un gémissement de douleur fit relever à Naruto la tête et la scène le surpris amplement. Il n'avait pas vu l'autre approcher. Et à présent, il se tenait près de lui, sa main écrasant celle du garçon plus âgé. Il n'avait pas sourcillé devant le poing qui était venu s'écraser violement contre sa paume. Et il prenait un plaisir malsain à écrabouiller la main qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort dans la sienne. Un sourire mauvais commençait à prendre place sur les fines lèvres blêmes du garçon. Et bien qu'il fût, et de beaucoup, plus jeune que l'autre, il n'avait aucun mal à le retenir.

Naruto se releva, s'appuyant délicatement sur l'un de ses pieds, l'autre le lançant douloureusement. Il regardait la scène et personne n'osait agir. Il entendait des murmures et voyait le groupe s'étendre. Ceux qui étaient de l'établissement reculaient et furent bientôt suivis par les nouveaux arrivants qui adoptaient leur comportement.

-C'est un monstre. Le regard du garçon, qui avait dit cela, parlait pour lui de la peur qu'il éprouvait. Il serra dans ses bras un petit garçon qui pleurait de peur devant l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie.

-Toujours cette force inhumaine, c'est un démon. La fille qui avait articulé serrait contre elle son ours en peluche comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Il faut allé appeler la directrice, il l'écoutera.

-Et votre surveillante ?

-Elle a peur de lui tu sais, on a tous peur de lui, c'est le diable, il est pas humain.

-A chaque parole Naruto voyait le regard du roux devenir de plus en plus dur, de moins en moins humain. Il posa sa main sur celle qui détonnait de la sienne et la pressa légèrement. Tous retinrent leurs respirations.

-Il va se prendre, personne ne peut le stopper à par la vieille. Un garçon plus âgé souriait sournoisement, attendant une bagarre qui en valait le coup.

-Quel abruti ce Naruto, héhéhé, celui qui avait frappé en premier le blond se tenait prés du trio et riait bêtement.

-Casse lui la gueule à ce blondinet !!!

-Qui c'est ? un nouveau membre de l'orphelinat interrogeait un garçon de son âge, pointant Gaara du doigt.

-C'est un mec pas normal, il a une force surhumaine, il peut briser n'importe quoi, là l'autre il doit avoir les os de sa main en miette. Il est pas normal, on s'approche pas de lui nous, vous devriez faire pareil.

-Oui, il est dangereux…la jeune fille qui murmura cela préféra ensuite se cacher piteusement derrière un groupe de garçons.

Gaara détourna lentement ses yeux transparents de sa victime et les posa sur le blond. Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis lui sourit. Le roux relâcha lentement sa prise et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre. Puis il toisa la troupe qui ne savait comment échapper à son regard froid. Quelques enfants se dissipèrent dans le fond, le contournant pour sortir dehors. Les deux adultes avaient disparus avant que Gaara n'agissent et il n'y avait personne pour les aider en cas de réel problème. L'enfant à la chevelure de feu ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il regardait chaque enfant dans les yeux, les poussant à s'en aller. Bientôt ils ne furent plus que deux. Naruto s'affala au pied d'un mur et soupira bruyamment. Le garçon à la chevelure pourpre le suivit des yeux et sortit à la suite des autres. Le silence imprégna la salle et Naruto ouvrit les yeux, s'apercevant qu'il était seul. Alors comme à son habitude, il se mit à pleurer. Silencieusement, pour ne gêner personne. Il mit sa tête entre ses genoux et laissa libre cour à son mal, les larmes s'échappant en mince filet transparent.

Passa ainsi quelques instants de silence, Naruto frissonna légèrement et décida de relever la tête, _il est temps de sortir et d'aller voir la nouvelle directrice, elle va nous attribué nos chambres sûrement…que ? _Devant Naruto, Gaara venait d'apparaître, le fixant de ses yeux diaphanes. Il se tenait droit comme un i et ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Et puis lentement, il se mit sur ses talons, lui tendant d'une main un petit chiffon mouillé.

Le blond avait la bouche entrouverte, il croyait que le roux allait le laisser en plan et s'était donc laissé aller. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le voyait dans cet état. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Gaara continua d'avancer la main et lui essuya délicatement le visage, appuyant à peine comme s'il avait peur que Naruto ne se brise. La surprise du blond augmenta encore plus, surtout après les commentaires qu'il avait entendu. Gaara, lui, pensait que Naruto allait bientôt s'enfuir, car il avait entendu et surtout vu de quoi il était capable. Mais le blond lui fit un sourire éclatant, attrapa le chiffon et continua le travail du garçon aux cheveux pourpres._ Mais je suis sur que son attitude envers moi ne durera pas_, pensèrent-ils en choeur.

-Merci. Gaara finit par s'installer près de lui. La réaction du blond le surprenait. Il ne fuyait pas comme tous les autres et le remerciait même.

-…… le roux était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un petit rire le fit revenir à la réalité. Gaara réalisa alors que devant son visage attendait la main de son compagnon.

-Salut, moi c'est Naruto et toi ?

-…..

-Si tu parles pas ou si tu veux pas y'a pas de problème, je peux parler pour deux, vu que personne ne me parle jamais et que….

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

-De quoi ?

-…de ce que tu as pu voir et entendre en moins de dix minutes. Les yeux du garçon cherchaient la faille dont l'attitude du blond qui aurait traduit sa vrai face.

-…..non. Les yeux du blond n'étaient que gentillesse envers lui et cela désarmait Gaara.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répliqué ? tu es si faible que ça ?

-Ahahahah, non, bien sur que non. Mais si je réplique, ils me rejetteront et préférerons m'ignorer. Je préfère encore me faire frapper que d'être ignoré. Etre mis de coté, ça, ça me tue.

-….tu as un drôle de raisonnement….

-Au moins la je sais qu'ils savent que j'existe.

-Mais ça te fait mal….

-Ça me prouve que je suis vivant aussi alors hahahaha, si je n'avais pas mal c'est que je serais mort.

-T'es vraiment bizarre….

-Héhéhé, mais l'éclair de tristesse qui se répercuta dans les billes bleus n'échappa pas au roux.

A ce moment là, entra dans la pièce le garçon dont Gaara avait broyé la main. Il était entouré d'un groupe d'adolescents plus âgé et costaud. Ils s'avancèrent à grands pas vers les deux enfants, certains que leurs nombre leurs faciliterait la tâche. Gaara et Naruto se relevèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils étaient cinq et étaient plus que menaçant. Naruto vit dansé devant ses yeux une chevelure de sang. Gaara s'interposait, il voulait le protéger. Les cinq comparses furent vite expédiés à terre. Malgré les techniques que les adolescents employés, le roux gardait le dessus. Flotta alors dans la pièce un parfum que Naruto reconnu pour l'avoir senti quelques instants plus tôt. _La directrice_.

-Gaara, calme toi. Vous autres, je vous attends dans mon bureau après le repas de ce soir, filez à l'infirmerie.

-Oui m'dame. Ils s'entraidèrent, claudiquant a moitié vers la sortie.

-Naruto c'est ça ?

-Ou..oui ?

-Mmm, _c'est du jamais vu, Gaara protégeant quelqu'un…_, Gaara à une chambre ou il est seul, tu n'auras qu'à t'y installer, ça lui fera un peu de compagnie. Quoi ? pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi, t'es pas content ?

-……

-…. Si ça te gêne Gaara moi je peux dormir ailleurs tu sais ça…

-Non, c'est bon,… prends tes affaires et suis moi, je t'amène à ma chambre. Le roux fit quelques pas et se stoppa à la hauteur de la vieille femme. Il me faudrait un matelas pour le sommier du dessus.

-Mmm, j'en ferrais amener un. Attendez la bas, je préviens quelqu'un de suite.

-Bien.

-Ne me remercie pas surtout.

-Merci madame. Naruto lui servit un sourire dont il avait le secret et partit à la suite de son ami qui avait gardé le silence.

La chambre de Gaara était petite, se composant d'une armoire en fer, d'un bureau et d'un lit superposé. Il n'y avait aucune couleur pour attirer le regard, il n'y avait que des objets essentiels, rien de plus, mis à part peut être deux ou trois livres sur une petite étagère au dessus du bureau. La prédominance était aux couleurs ternes et le blond trouva cette chambre à l'image de son propriétaire. L'occupant de la pièce entra et partit s'asseoir à son bureau, rangeant un cahier dans le tiroir coulissant du meuble. Naruto entra à son tour, il déposa son sac sur le lit et partit à la fenêtre où il prit place sur le rebord. De la, il voyait un peu du jardin de l'établissement, un coin de rue et le ciel a perte de vue. Il soupira et mit son front contre la vitre froide. Un reflet attira son regard, sur le lit de son ami trônait un petit ourson en peluche, vieux et ratatiné.

-Quelque chose à redire ? le ton de Gaara était agressif et menaçant. Il avait suivit Naruto des yeux et vu ce qu'il voyait.

-…..non, toi c'est ça, moi c'est autre chose.

-……le blond retourna prés de son petit sac en toile et en ressortit précieusement une petite plante.

-Je te présente mon meilleur ami. Le sourire qui illumina sa face apaisa son camarade. _Il ne se moque pas de moi…_

-Voila le matelas. Un homme entra dans la pièce, le jetant sur le sommier du haut.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, Gaara s'étonna au début de toujours trouver Naruto à son réveil. Ce dernier lui parler comme à tout être humain normal, agissant comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avec lui, et cela malgré les regards qu'il lui lançait parfois. Le premier jour avait était le plus troublant. Entendre dans la chambre une autre respiration, voir quelqu'un évoluait dans la même pièce que lui consciemment, voir cette même personne s'inquiétait de son sort. Gaara n'avait qu'une envie, protéger son seul ami. Quoi qu'il se passe, le caractère de Naruto restait immuable, il en était de même pour Gaara. Personne ne voulait d'eux. Beaucoup d'enfants trouvèrent des parents, même ceux qui ne l'auraient pas mérité.

Le temps fila, bientôt ils eurent 15 ans. Quelques années avaient passées et c'est le temps qu'il avait fallut pour voir une facette différente chez Naruto. Ce dernier ne pleurait plus en cachette, il était toujours le même et jamais Gaara n'aurait pu prévoir ce comportement la chez son ami qui n'était, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, que gentillesse ponctuée de quelques petites colères qui ne duraient jamais, dues au caractère parfois boudeur et têtu du blond.

Ce matin là lorsque Gaara se leva, sa tête était lourde, il avait chaud et se sentait pas vraiment bien. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Naruto et se leva, agissant comme à son habitude. Le blond descendit de son lit, lui lançant un chaleureux bonjour. Mais il remarqua que tous n'allaient pas pour le meilleur des mondes. Le roux lui assura que tout était normal, il était juste un peu fatigué car il s'était couché tard.

Naruto prépara alors leurs affaires et l'attendit prés de la porte pour aller aux douches, n'insistant pas. A midi, son cas empira et cela se remarqua, même s'il continuait d'insinuer que tout était parfait. Naruto finit par prendre la mouche et le laissa en plomb après que le roux se soit à moitié écroulé contre un mur pour la énième fois. Gaara se sentit trahis par ce comportement et sortit du bâtiment pour prendre l'air, pensant que s'était le meilleur des remèdes. Mais à l'abri des regards, tout le monde sait que les cafards sortent et font la fête. La pire racaille s'agglutina bientôt autour de lui pour le charrier. N'étant pas dans sa forme olympique, Gaara n'arriva pas à se défendre et quelques coups le touchèrent. Il tomba rapidement face contre sol, son corps ankylosait ne le portant plus.

Un coup allait l'atteindre lorsqu'un cri de rage retentit, devenant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violent. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il voyait Naruto dérogeait à sa règle. Lui qui ne frappait jamais n'en avait à présent cure, ses poings s'abattaient et les coups de pieds volaient dans une rage meurtrière. Ses opposants se retrouvèrent bientôt a terre, cherchant une issue pour fuir au plus vite le courroux du blond.

-Naruto ? Gaara ne savait même pas si le prénom avait franchi ses lèvres. Mais le blond se retourna, un air inquiet flottant sur ses traits. Il s'approcha du roux et le souleva quelque peu du sol.

-T'es pas possible, j'ai pas le droit de te quitter des yeux toi.

-Je croyais que tu étais en colère contre moi, je suis juste sorti prendre l'air parce que j'avais trop chaud et…

-Et maintenant tu te tais, tu dors, l'infirmière m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que je te traîne de force à l'infirmerie, c'est ce que je vais faire.

-……….Gaara prit un air de réflexion intense.

-T'en fais pas, je sais que t'aime pas être tripoté, alors je reste a coté de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te réveil. Marché conclut ?

-Ok. Le roux ferma les yeux et s'endormit en confiance.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit. Il s'adapta rapidement à l'obscurité et vit que Naruto n'avait pas manquer à sa parole. Il se tenait prés de lui, endormit sur une chaise. Son cœur fit un bond, mais pour lui, cela était du au bonheur qu'il ressentait. _Je compte pour quelqu'un_. La respiration de Naruto était régulière, rien ne venait rompre le silence du dortoir de l'infirmerie. _C'est la première fois que je le vois se battre. Il doit être très fort, il a réussi à tous leur tenir tête. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui…_

Un petit bruit se fit entendre, aussitôt Naruto ouvrit les yeux, prêt à défendre Gaara. Le nouvel arrivant était l'infirmière, qui venait voir l'état de son patient. Gaara eut un sourire qu'il espéra avoir réussi à camoufler et se rendormit. Rien ne changea dans leur relation. Lorsque Gaara fut de nouveau sur pied, ce fut lui qui s'occupa, comme à son habitude, de se défendre. Il ne fit aucune remarque à Naruto qui ne lui en fit pas en retour sur son opiniâtreté à ne pas vouloir reconnaître qu'il était malade. Jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'orphelinat, aucun autre évènement ne vint chambouler leurs habitudes. Naruto ne remontra jamais le moindre signe de violence au contraire de Gaara qui ne s'en privait pas.

Ils furent bientôt trop âgé pour rester dans l'orphelinat et décidèrent le jour de leur sortie de vivre ensemble, à l'aide du peu d'argent qu'ils réussissaient à glaner de ci de là. La vieille directrice n'était plus la, leur cas n'importait plus a personne, il n'était que l'un et l'autre. Avec les quelques sous qu'ils avaient en poche, il prirent une chambre d'hôtel et cherchèrent du travail. L'argent partait vite, et le blond accepta finalement un travail dans un supermarché, comme caissier, ou sa bête noire était le manager.

Mais il ramenait de l'argent, il ne voulait pas perdre son emploi, il ne dit rien à son colocataire. Le roux savait pourtant, il avait vu parfois en venant le prendre en route pour rentrer chez eux l'attitude harassée du blond. Il se décida alors. Il entra un soir dans un bar du quartier le plus mal famé. Il avait entendu parler de certaines personnes qui recherchaient certains profils. Il convaincu dès le premier soir. Gaara avait choisi une voie qui semblait simple et facile, un emploi qui lui ferrait cependant gagner beaucoup d'argent.

Gaara était devenu un tueur à gage. Il n'avait pas encore le loisir de choisir ses contrats, mais, il ne faisait pas la fine bouche. Il faisait son travail. Petit à petit pourtant, il le vit lui-même, il n'arrivait plus à soutenir le regard de Naruto qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Le roux ne voulait pas parler, et le blond ne préféra rien lui demander. Grâce à l'argent qu'ils eurent, ils purent louer un appartement rapidement. Leur quartier n'était pas de ceux recommandable, pourtant ils vivaient simplement, profitant pleinement de leur vie.

Naruto remarqua que Gaara était respecté dans le quartier car il était, en plus d'être fort, particulièrement censé, froid et réfléchis. Certaine bande le saluait même avec respect. Le blond ne s'en plaignit pas, ainsi il savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais de problème. Tous savaient par ailleurs qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher et surtout, ne pas chercher des poux à Naruto. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient comme ça envers lui. Le blond ne savait pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait et avait arrêté de le demander, il avait l'impression d'être une fourmi devant un mur. Lorsque parfois la question franchissait ses lèvres, la réaction de Gaara était toujours la même, il le fixait pensif et n'ouvrait plus la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau sujet n'intervienne. S_'il le savait, il m'en empêcherait…_

Alors, pour ne jamais inquiéter son ami, Naruto essayait de rester insouciant et jovial, mais une angoisse sourde le prenait aux tripes lorsque parfois, il recevait des mains blêmes des présents qu'il jugeait coûteux. Il continuait de sourire cependant, et le roux ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Le fait de tuer ne le dérangeait pas, le fait de lui mentir, le tuait à petit feu. Le pincement au cœur qu'il avait parfois, l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque, les rêves qu'il faisait….il l'aimait. Ils voulaient pouvoir faire vivre Naruto et ne jamais le voir souffrir. Et il se détestait lorsque ce dernier le questionnait sur son activité, ne pouvant lui répondre franchement et voyant que ses réponses évasives le vexaient. Ce dernier était têtu et ne l'aurait sans doute pas voulu, _désolé Naruto je ne peux pas te le dire, pas maintenant…_.

Mais Naruto finit par remarquer que le comportement de Gaara changeait. En fait, il ne rentrait quasiment plus, passant de nombreuses nuits dehors. N'ayant aucune explication, il s'en faisait de plus en plus. Pour se changer les idées, il ne trouva qu'une solution, avoir une autre personne à l'esprit. Un après midi ou il ne travaillait pas, il se rendit donc dans un parc. Son attention fut accaparée par une jeune fille de son âge. Gentille, expressive, timide et jolie. La petite brunette appartenait à une grande et respectueuse famille, mais il ne le sut que bien plus tard. Sa relation n'était pas bien vue, mais elle avait libre choix dans ce domaine là. Et pour être sur que rien de fâcheux ne lui arriverait, elle traînait dans son sillage son cousin le plus proche.

Ils se revirent de plus en plus, dans divers autres endroits. Elle aimait sa simplicité et le fait qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à sa fortune. D'ailleurs lorsqu'elle lui apprit, il ne voulut pas la croire. Et lorsqu'il le fit, il eut juste un grand sourire en la prévenant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle le gère seul, car lui n'était pas doué en math. Son temps libre se partagea ainsi, se promenant avec elle, son cousin tenant la chandelle. Ce qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas le déranger tant que cela. Il retrouvait un peu le sourire, même si une part de lui était sans cesse préoccupée par son acolyte. Il ne savait pas, et elle ne le lui dit pas. Sa principale discussion portée sur son ami d'enfance.

Hinata souriait, elle savait qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais autant, elle en profitait pourtant. C'est ainsi qu'il la présenta à Gaara. Mais ce dernier sembla s'en désintéresser, devenant encore plus fantomatique. Des mois passèrent ainsi. Ils ne se voyaient pratiquement plus. Et Naruto comprit ce qui lui manquait, même s'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Gaara de son coté, s'en voulait de plus en plus, il n'arrivait plus à soutenir cette passion qu'il avait pour son ami, il se prit même à espérer qu'elle meure. Lorsque cette idée faisait sa route jusqu'à son cerveau, il se mettait à se haïr. S'il aimait le blond comme il le disait, il se devait de le laisser être heureux ailleurs. Alors il s'enfonçait dans la nuit, parfois pour marcher, souvent pour ne ressurgir que les poches pleines et la conscience mauvaise.

Le désarroi du blond allait croissant. _Pourquoi ?_ s'était l'une des questions auquel il ne savait rien et la peur de le perdre lui faisait préférer se taire. Gaara rencontra extrêmement peu la jeune fille et ne disait pratiquement rien, il n'aimait pas sa gentillesse et ses yeux. Il ne pouvait la haïr. Et si cela n'avait été que dans ses yeux, mais son âme était d'une bonté sans égale, elle pensait à lui. Elle demanda lors d'une de ses rares rencontre, à Naruto, de lui ramener quelques courses, prétextant une fatigue soudaine pour rester chez eux, qu'il y aille seul. Le blond ne voyait guerre le mal et accepta. Ce jour là, elle lui avoua qu'elle avait compris qu'il aimait Naruto. Ce jour là, elle avait dit qu'elle ne serait plus longtemps entre eux deux.

Plus tard, un jour de pluie, à demi voix, elle prévint Naruto qu'il ne devait plus se voir. Lorsqu'il la questionna, il eut sa réponse, sans vraiment vouloir lui cacher, la vérité était sortie. Elle mourrait bientôt d'une maladie incurable. Mais Naruto décida d'être près d'elle jusqu'à sa fin, et pour cela, elle l'aima encore plus. Elle fut heureuse, le blond pleura pour elle, il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il ne voulait plus la laisser et elle l'en remerciait. Le soir où elle s'éteignit, il lui offrit pour la première et la dernière fois ses lèvres. Elle mourut ainsi, aussi paisible que si elle dormait. Pourtant la main de la mort était visible, les couleurs semblaient fades, et le blond eut mal.

Néji lui remit une lettre, lorsqu'on lui demanda de sortir il le fit, lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'où il était, il reconnu sa chambre. Et de la nuit il attendit son ami, celui qu'il aimait le plus en ce bas monde. Et il n'arriva pas cette nuit là. Il ouvrit la lettre.

_Cher Naruto,_

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je sais que tu le sais. Et je sais aussi que dans ton cœur, j'ai compté. Mais celui que tu aimes réellement est proche de toi et cela aussi, je pense que tu t'en doutes. Veille sur lui, si la vie après la mort existe, je ferrais tout pour vous aider._

_Je t'aime, merci de ce que tu as pu me donner, c'est plus que je n'espérais de n'importe qui._

_Hinata._

_Ps : j'ai glissé dans cette enveloppe une clé, te rappelles tu de l'endroit ou tu m'as accompagné il y a deux semaines sans Néji pour une fois ? Retourne-y avec elle, et demande à voir Iruka, lorsqu'il te verra, il comprendra. J'espère que mon cadeau te ferra plaisir._

Il y trouva de l'argent, il refusa tout, mais Iruka avait eu ordre de ne lui remettre qu'à lui, et le mis donc de coté. Et la culpabilité de n'avoir pu vraiment l'aimé lui prit les tripes, il s'en voulait. Elle disait de ne pas le faire, mais il ne pouvait le faire autrement. Ce jour ou elle mourut, il rentra chez lui, personne ne le stoppa, personne n'était là pour lui là bas mis à par la morte.

Il rentra chez lui. Personne. Depuis combien de temps n'y avait-il eu plus personne ? Combien de temps était-il resté là bas à voir sa lente, mais heureusement douce, agonie ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. L'appartement était noir. Aucune trace de Gaara. Le blond entra dans sa chambre, se prostra sur le lit et pleura tout son soul. Il se sentait mal, il n'aurait jamais du rester près d'elle ainsi, elle aurait pu bien plus profiter de la vie ainsi.

Gaara revenait, mais Naruto ne le faisait pas. Il se sentait mal, un goût amer, elle le lui avait pris. Son cœur le faisait souffrir. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise, sinon, il en était sur, la mort serait plus douce. Il revint cette nuit là, il ne savait pas, il n'aurait pas agis ainsi sinon, il aurait du se renseigner avant d'agir. Lui d'habitude si calme et censé, si seulement si….mais les si refont le monde et ne le change pas. Il pénétra dans l'appartement, _l'odeur_, il était là, se dirigeant vers la chambre de son ami, Gaara déposa son attirail de travail. Il entra dans la pièce, silence, une respiration régulière. La lumière se levait dehors, doucement, accrochant de par et d'autres quelques reflet de lumières sur des objets.

Naruto releva la tête, il s'était endormi assis, une position inconfortable, mais le confort lui importer peu. Il n'avait jamais eu de personne proche de lui morte ainsi. Il n'en voulait plus. Voir son ami lui fit le plus grand bien. Gaara le prit dans ses bras, les yeux rougit par les pleurs ne lui avait pas échapper. La chevelure d'or brilla de mille feux dans le soleil levant, le spectacle était si beau. Si seulement ils avaient pensé à la même chose, mais l'un s'enfermait dans sa détresse et l'autre sa passion.

Le blond essayait de lui expliquer et le roux n'écoutait pas. Il l'embrassa. Et le souvenir du dernier baiser remonta, il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il rejeta la personne qu'il aimait depuis le plus profond de son âme, n'y réfléchissant même pas. Gaara sortit de chez eux. Son âme tourmentait s'égarée. Pour lui plus rien n'avait d'importance, il avait eu sa réponse. Lorsque le blond se reprit, il partit le chercher. Il ne le trouva pas et se rendit compte que depuis leur sortie de l'orphelinat, ils ne se connaissaient plus.

Lorsque ses pieds ne purent plus le maintenir debout, lorsqu'il ne sut plus ou chercher, alors il rentra dans cet appartement ou il avait décidé de faire leur vie à deux. Il y entra et attendit.

Naruto entendit la poignée tourner encore et encore, il se leva d'un bond, il voulait que ce soit Gaara, il voulait le lui dire. Il l'aimait lui aussi. Il ouvrit la porte, la faisant presque sortir de ses gonds. Et la déception fut grande. Pas de Gaara, seulement un Néji. Ce dernier entra malgré les protestations du blond et le consola comme il put. Et lorsqu'il embrassa Naruto, le blond le regarda épouvanté. Il ressemblait trop à sa cousine. Il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas, ce n'était pas lui qu'il désirait. Il essaya de s'enfuir, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il aurait du se méfier, Hinata l'avait prévenu que Néji pouvait être bizarre à certain moment.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

-Je ne t'aime pas.

-Tu aimais ma cousine ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! les larmes du blond revinrent. Il avait tellement besoin de Gaara en ce moment même, il voulait nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou et oubliait les problèmes.

-Je t'aime.

-……..

-Je te dis que je t'aime !

-Dé…désolé Néji je….mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus, un coup de main dans sa nuque lui fit perdre conscience.

-Si je ne t'ais pas, il ne t'aura pas. Je suis resté à tes basques trop longtemps pour te laisser maintenant…tu me fais envie et cette pouffe qui ne voyait rien…..il prit le blond sur ses épaules. Tu vas comprendre ce que je peux faire par amour pour toi Naruto…et ensuite tu seras à moi.

Le brun atteignit sa voiture, il ceintura l'homme qu'il désirait sur le siège passager et se mit au volant. Une heure plus tard, il se trouvait chez lui, enfermant le blond dans un sous sol qu'il avait lui-même aménagé. Une heure plus tard, il avait pris contact avec celui qui satisferait sa demande particulière. Gaara n'était pas rentrer depuis une semaine et revenait juste. Un de leur voisin lui fit part de son inquiétude. Le blond ne sortait plus, le blond avait l'air malade, et n'ouvrait la porte que lorsqu'on y sonnait. Ils ne savaient pas s'il se nourrissait. Mais Gaara ne voulait pas le croire. Cette personne le regardait, soucieuse.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Il y a une heure, un homme est venu…

-Et ? son regard turquoise s'était teinté d'amertume. _Sûrement celui qu'il aime non ?_

-Je…c'est pour ça que je te cherchais.

-…..

-Il est sortit avec Naruto dans les bras…peut-être allaient-ils à l'hôpital ? il semblait inconscient mais….

-QUOI ? le cri semblait être une menace.

-On n'a pas voulu agir…on …on

Mais le roux l'avait déjà lâchait, se ruant vers la porte de son habitation, entrant alors qu'elle n'était pas fermée. Personne n'était entré, la peur de l'avoir sur le dos étant trop importante. Son téléphone vibra et il décrocha. Un sourire machiavélique prit possession de ses lèvres. Son nom de code était connu des hautes sphères aujourd'hui, et cela lui servait. Ce soir il irait à nouveau travailler. Mais il le ferait gratuitement….et pour son propre bien.

Néji se trouvait dans une immense chambre, au troisième étage de sa demeure, il avait posé l'être qu'il aimait sur un lit à baldaquin recouvert de coussins en satin aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il savait Naruto assommé et se concentrait donc sur un nombre incalculable d'écran qui mangeait un pan de mur. Un faible gémissement le fit tourner la tête, Naruto se réveillait et il décida de s'en approcher. Qu'elle déception lorsqu'il vit la peur dans son regard.

-Détache moi Néji ! le blond était attaché au mur par des bracelets en fer qui lui maintenaient les poignets. Ses jambes étaient entravées par une corde. Et il était habillé d'un unique boxer.

-……

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as ? Néji avait pris place à ses coté, caressant amoureusement son bras de long gestes lents.

-J'ai envie de toi….je t'aime.

-Mais aimer c'est pas ça !

-Aimer c'est t'abandonner ?

-…….il ne m'a pas abandonné !

-Vraiment ?

-Arrête de sourire comme ça !

-Je vais te dire Naruto, ton cher Gaara te ment depuis toujours, c'est un tueur à gage, je te….

-Et ta connerie ? baka, lâche moi je…..mais le blond se prit une gifle magistrale qui le fit saigner de la lèvre inférieure.

-Je le sais, tiens regarde le jolie dossier que j'ai sur vous deux, quoi ? les yeux du blond s'étaient arrondis de surprise. Le pognon ça sert, et je le savais depuis le début d'ailleurs. Mais tu m'intéresses trop….Néji fit glisser sa main le long de la cuisse du blond qui eut un haut les cœurs lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son sexe.

-Gaara…le son était sorti de lui-même, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se forcer, et le regard qu'il lançait à présent était éloquent.

-……..Néji l'embrassa mais le blond le mordit, il lui mit une nouvelle claque et se releva, allant au devant des divers postes de télévision, tous reliés à une caméra de surveillance.

-Que ?

-Eh oui, tous ce que tu vois là, c'est un jolie petit comité d'accueil pour ton cher Gaara, tu le verras tomber, je t'amènerais à lui et tu le verras mourir sans rien pouvoir faire….

-QUOI ?

-Et ensuite tu seras totalement à moi. Huhuhu hahaHAHAHAHAHA

-Mais tu pètes un câble ma parole ! tu crois que j'irais vers toi si tu fais ça ? t'es pas bien p'tain. Naruto essaya de se libérer mais ne fit que s'entailler un peu plus les poignets.

-Un câble ? mais qui crois tu me la fais perdre ? Néji s'approcha et l'embrassa sans tendresse, le blond le mordit de nouveau.

-Tchhh, quand il moura tu seras à moi, pendant qu'il meurt…un sourire de folie le pris, je te ferrais l'amour devant lui et …

-Hinata ! Hinata n'aurait jamais…

-Hinata n'était qu'une gourde qui n'avait jamais compris dans quoi son père travaillait réellement. Il ne lui a pas fait savoir pour qu'elle meure en paix, nous savions qu'elle était malade depuis un moment. Je suis le seul héritier et on m'a permis de vivre comme ça.

-…..

-Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens, qu'importe le prix que j'y mets.

-Tu es fou.

-Les yeux presque blancs le mirèrent avec colère. Le brun prit place face aux écrans de contrôle après s'être servi un verre. Et Naruto se cala dos au mur, laissant le froid le mortifier un peu plus, cela lui montrait au moins qu'il était encore de ce monde.

_Gaara serait un tueur à gage ?ça expliquerait pourquoi il me fuit, il a peur de ma réaction...et c'est de là d'où lui vient l'argent avec lequel il m'achète des trucs ? pourquoi il a choisit cette voie ? je sais qu'il aime bien se battre mais là ça va trop loin…non il n'aime pas ça, sinon il me toucherait et me parlerait encore. Ça le gêne…donc il a besoin de moi, il faut que…_

-Oh, j'ai l'impression que ça va commencer.

-……..le blond sortit de ses pensées, revenant aux écrans.

-Que ?

-Mais ce n'est pas Gaara…tu t'es plan….mais le blond se reçu une nouvelle gifle en réponse à la joie qui transpercée dans sa voix et du sourire qu'il avait eut, claque qui lança sa blessure.

-C'est pas possible, je suis sur de mon coup…il a même bosser pour un ami…y'a un problème.

Néji n'avait pas remarquer, mais Naruto si. A l'opposer se profiler une ombre, égratignant à peine la rétine des caméras. Il voyait les quelques gardes tomber. Mais l'autre, obnubilé, ne le remarqua pas.

* * *

-Hey.

-S'lut.

-J'ai un problème.

-Le grand Kaze a un problème….le roux détestait que l'on parle de sa taille et son regard devint plus dur. Ouh j'ai peur. Change de regard si tu veux que je t'aide vieux.

-Ma cible est une personne que tu n'aimes pas.

-Et alors ?

-J'ai quelqu'un a sauvé, une fois fais, je disparais.

-Hmm, mais tu es l'un de nos meilleurs éléments ma puce. Tu crois pouvoir partir ainsi ?

-Je n'appartiens pas à ton groupe, je bosse avec et je suis libre de mes mouvements.

-…….mouais, mais tu pourrais être un danger si jamais…..

-Je t'ai déjà sauvé la vie non, te trahirais je ?

-On ne sait jamais, un assassin et capable de tous.

-……..

-Je t'aime comme un frère Gaara. Quand penses tu Temari ?

-Qui est ta cible ? la jeune fille sirotait une liqueur avec plaisir.

-Néji Hyuga. La face de la blonde se défigura de haine.

-…….. Kankuro regarda sa comparse.

-Ce bon vieux Néji. Pour ce qu'il m'a fait…..il avait disparu de la circulation pourtant.

-……..Gaara n'ajouta rien, il savait qu'il avait fait mouche.

-Depuis quand sais tu qu'il est en ville.

-Peu de temps.

-Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ?

-Parce que je n'ai sus que récemment ce qu'il avait fait.

-…….Amène moi jusqu'à lui, et si c'est réellement lui, alors…….elle serra les dents, éclatant son verre entre ses doigts.

-Temari ? Kankuro sentit une sueur froide le parcourir, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.

-Alors tu seras libre, et jamais personne ne cherchera à venir te déranger. Shikamaru !

-Hn ? un brun dans le coin de la pièce se redressa d'un canapé, cigarette au bec.

-Il faut mettre au point un plan, je ne veux perdre personne.

La personne lui faisant face écrasa sa cigarette. Il n'aimait pas ce riche prétentieux pour ce qu'il avait fait à la femme qu'il aimait. Il regarda le roux qui lui tendit quelques cartes et le brun les étala au sol, n'ayant pas bougé de sa place, joignant ses mains. Il réfléchissait. Un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau vint vers eux, il regarda de haut Gaara, mais n'ajouta rien. Il écouta attentivement la blonde, et partit du bar ou avait eu lieu l'échange. Quelques drogués et autres putes s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité de la ruelle ou sorti le brun. D'un pas nonchalant, main dans les poches, il rejoignit une autre de leur cache.

Ils étaient devant le lieu ou résidait leur proie, cachaient dans l'obscurité. Gaara les regarda une dernière fois, vérifia une dernière fois ses armes. Il enfila une paire de gant, abaissa sur ses traits une cagoule et se glissa furtivement jusqu'à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Temari embrassa une dernière fois Shikamaru, puis lui abaissa sa cagoule, Kankuro réajusta sa cagoule spécial grand moment aux oreilles de chat, se peinturlurant le visage, devenant par la même méconnaissable. Le reste de la bande se préparer en silence.

Le brun hautain au sourire froid et aux yeux glacés, baissa sa cagoule, réajusta ses colts, s'alluma une cigarette, tira une longue bouffée, la jeta, et avant qu'elle ne touche terre, s'amusait déjà à faire des cartons en courant à travers le jardin principal. Quelques grilles plus loin, entendant les premiers coup, Gaara pénétra dans le jardin. Il entendit les grognements et fit quelques cartons sur des chiens. Ses silencieux aidant, il n'avait alerté personne d'autre pour le moment. Rapidement il atteignit la maison et entra par les cuisines. Dans la luxueuse demeure, une cagoule sur le crâne lui aussi, il avançait, ayant obtenu à prix d'or les informations qu'il lui manquait. Sans hésitation, il savait ou aller, il l'avait appris par cœur, ainsi que l'emplacement des caméras. Aucune erreur, comme à son habitude.

Les gardes qu'il trouvait sur sa route tombaient sous ses balles, sauf pour quelques uns qui ne le voyant pas arriver, se faisaient tuer à l'aide d'une longue lame, par soucis d'économie de balles. Il avait prit l'escalier de service, après avoir passé plusieurs petits salons. Il prit un nouveau couloir, il avait atteint le troisième étage. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à faire, quelques pièces à passer. Une mini explosion se fit entendre, les autres avaient atteint la maison. Gaara se cacha dans une petite pièce, plusieurs personnes passèrent devant, rejoignant la bataille. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus aucun bruit suspicieux, il ressortit et continua son avancée.

Gaara n'avait tué qu'une dizaine d'hommes pour le moment, tout accaparer qu'il était par le groupe de tueurs à l'entrée. A pas de loup, il entra dans ce qui semblait être une immense bibliothèque, le raccourci qu'il cherchait pour entrer dans le couloir le menant à son but. Il devait la traverser pour arriver dans le couloir qui finalement le mettrait sur la route de Néji.

Entrant, pensant être seul dans un tel lieu, il eut juste le temps d'entendre le coup de feu partir et la douleur le prendre à l'épaule. Grimaçant, il se jeta en avant, se cachant à l'ombre d'une immense étagère. D'autres balles sifflèrent, il les entendait près de lui, se rapprocher inexorablement de sa vie. Il se calma, garder son sang froid est la chose la plus importante dans se job. Il respira calmement. Un coup. Une inhalation. Un deuxième. Une expiration.

La cinquième balle lui vrilla le bras et il retint un gémissement de douleur, serrant les dents, se déplaçant un minimum pour ne pas recevoir la suivante en pleine tête. La sixième arriva, un sourire de démon le prit. Pendant que son adversaire rechargeait son arme, il se mit d'un bond dos au meuble, prit appui, et de cette force qu'il avait, il repoussa l'immense étagère qui s'effondra. Un cri de panique puis de douleur, un bruit mat suivi de plusieurs craquement, l'odeur du sang.

Gaara était à nu, et tandis que la poussière retombait sur le carrelage, il partit se réfugier derrière une autre étagère. Tout était à nouveau calme, il regarda ce qu'il avait fait. L'homme était mort, écrasait par le poids imposant du meuble, il allait sortir de sa cachette, lorsqu'il entendit un déclic, quelqu'un d'autre était toujours là. Remerciant le ciel d'être ambidextre, il se mit à écouter le moindre bruit.

Il n'y avait plus de poussière dans l'air, rien que l'attente des deux personnes. Gaara mis un genou à terre, attrapa un livre qu'il enroba dans sa veste, et il la jeta plus loin, courant lui-même dans le sens opposé. Mais la jeune fille lui faisant face n'était pas idiote, et, ayant prévu le coup, lui tira dessus. L'une des balles le frôla dangereusement, et une autre se ficha dans sa cuisse, Gaara mis un genou à terre, son corps de dérobant sous lui, il s'élança alors en avant, tira et fit mouche.

La brunette qui lui faisait face sembla surprise l'espace d'un instant, ferma doucement les yeux, laissant à la commissure de ses lèvres le sang sillonner doucement. Elle tomba à genoux, portant à sa main à sa poitrine d'où suintaient plusieurs tâches cramoisies, puis face contre terre. Gaara se releva, haletant quelques instants. Il rechargea son arme, respira un grand coup et se releva. Avant de repartir, il réquisitionna au passage leurs cravates et se fit des garrots. Serrant les dents, la jambe traînante, il reprit sa route et pria pour que personne ne fut assez attentif à ce qui se passer à l'opposer de l'autre assassin.

Néji n'avait pas remarqué, mais le blond si. Et il avait surtout vu les yeux turquoise regarder l'écran. Naruto détourna le regard, ne voulant pas que Néji soit attiré par la même chose que lui. Le brun à la longue chevelure jurait sur ce qu'il n'avait pas encore compris. Il se tourna vers une armoire dans un coin de la pièce et l'ouvrit avec rage. Il attrapa une arme, la chargea et la pointa sur Naruto.

-Si ce n'est moi, alors personne ne t'aura.

-…..Néji….t'as vraiment péter un câble.

-C'est toi qui ne comprends rien Naruto.

-……..le blond essayait de gagner du temps.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis tellement de temps. Et toi tu n'as jamais rien vu. Pourquoi…

-……

-POURQUOI ? Néji pleurait.

-Désolé Néji….je sais pas. Le blond avait l'air lui aussi attristé.

-……. Le déclic du chien s'entendit, il avait armé son revolver. Son doigt sur la détente, tremblant légèrement, il déglutit difficilement et commença à presser doucement la détente.

-…….. Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux, déterminait à ne pas lui montrer sa peur.

-Au revoir. Mais il se retourna face à la porte qui avait volé en éclat, Naruto se dégagea de ses chaînes, arrachant l'arme des mains de Néji. Gaara n'osa pas tirer, de peur de toucher Naruto.

Naruto fit suivre à la corde le même trajet que les entraves de ses mains, il attrapa Néji en ciseau entre se jambes, se glissa à terre, prenant appui sur ses mains, balançant en l'air ses hanches, et lui fit manger le sol. Un craquement se fit entendre, le brun était tombé sur son épaule et elle n'avait pas résistée au choc. Sous la douleur, Néji tomba dans les pommes et Naruto se releva, s'époussetant légèrement, sourcils fronçés.

-Na…Naru

-BAKA !!! TU CROYAIS QUOI ! QUE J'ALLAIS ME SAUVER EN LE SACHANT ? T'ES STUPIDE OU QUOI ?

-…… c'est que….

-Parle !

-….Naruto je…comment te dire que je faisais se métier….je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir et….Gaara ne savait pas quoi dire, il regardait le sol, tentant de trouver les mots, se haïssant de n'avoir jamais réussi à dire ce qu'il pensait.

-Merci d'être venu me sauver. Naruto s'était approché et le prenait dans ses bras.

-Naru…

-Hey Kaze. Le roux se crispa.

-……..Naruto le mit derrière lui, ayant pris l'une de ses armes en main, prêts à s'en servir.

-Oh, quelle jolie frimousse. Kankuro passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Pousse toi le chat.

-Hey, plus de respect saleté d'éventail. Le regard noir que l'autre lui lança ne lui fit rien.

-Galère…on a que des noms de code à la con dans se groupe. Shikamaru alla jusqu'à la borne de commande et en détruisit les commandes, en le court-circuitant à l'aide d'une rasade d'eau. L'autre brun alla du coté des cassettes, s'en empara et les écrasa une par une.

-T'inquiètes pas, l'épouvantail s'occupe de l'autre salle de surveillance, Kaze. Et on va faire en sorte que personne ne puisse supposer ce qu'il y a eu ici. Hey l'éventail, faudrait peut être que ta belette se ramène.

-La ferme.

-Alors Néji c'est ça aujourd'hui ?

-…….. la blonde vint à lui et le retourna sans douceur vers elle.

-C'est bien ça Kaze, tu ne m'as pas mentit, il a donc osé revenir après tout ce temps…..le sourire qu'elle offrait devenait de moins en moins humain.

-……..Naruto passa un bras sous l'épaule de Gaara pour le soutenir et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Comme promis on t'oublis.

-Et je vous oublierais aussi.

* * *

Gaara ouvrit les yeux, se demandant ou il était, les draps ou il était, étaient doux au toucher, il sentit contre lui un souffle et tourna la tête, Naruto reposait à coté de lui. La main de ce dernier se resserra sur sa poitrine, et le blond se redressa.

-réveillé ?

-Naruto ? on est ou ?

-Héhéhé, et bien j'avais un ami médecin, il t'a soigné, ensuite j'ai récupéré un cadeau d'une amie, il faudra que je la remercie. Et enfin, j'ai acheté une petite voiture et revendu l'appartement à un autre ami, puis j'ai conduit jusqu'ici.

-Ici ?

-On est dans un hôtel pour le moment, au bord de la mer, c'est tellement beau.

-…….

-Gaara ?

-J'ai faim.

-Oh, je vais préparer quelque chose.

_Naruto n'est pas aussi faible que je le pensais, il peut supporter beaucoup plus. Je devrais lui faire plus confiance. _Une douce odeur s'éleva de la kitchenette, Gaara posa un pied à terre et tenta de se lever. Un mal de tête le fit rester à sa place, la levant, il vit la plante que le blond n'avait jamais abandonnée. Il eut un sourire et Naruto alla vers la petite table, près de la fenêtre, déposant son plateau repas.

Venant à Gaara, il l'aida à se lever et l'amena jusqu'à la chaise, là, il repartit, laissant son acolyte manger doucement. Lorsqu'il revint, Naruto s'était mis à genoux près de lui, et examinait sa blessure à la cuisse.

-Qu'est ce tu fous Naruto ?

-Ça se voit pas ? le blond remit une couche de pommade sur la blessure presque refermée.

-Je dors depuis quand pour que je sois presque guéris ?

-Euh….ça fait qu'une semaine, tu te levais de temps à autres pour grignoter ou boire, mais tu délirais beaucoup.

-…….._qu'est ce que j'ai pu dire…_mais le blond coupa ses pensées.

-Tu guéris aussi vite que moi héhéhé, c'est super non ? Le blond se redressa et l'embrassa puis se tourna vers ses blessures aux bras.

-Que ?

-Ne ? Naruto se retourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le roux le regarda quelques instants indécis, puis devant l'atmosphère qui s'était créée, scella les lèvres du blond des siennes, Naruto eut un gloussement de plaisir et lui laissa le passage libre.

_**Bon pis pour les anti-lemons, demi tour droite-gauche à partir d'ici mdr.**_

Gaara se pencha un peu plus, approfondissant le baiser avec sa langue, jouant avec celle de Naruto, ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et se laissait faire. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, la chevelure de sang se mêla à celle d'or lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur le front. En se reculant, il entra en contact avec les deux perles azure embuées de plaisir.

Naruto se leva et Gaara se redressa. Le blond lui écarta les jambes, et vint entre elles, debout, se pencha vers le jeune homme pâle, l'enlaçant de ses bras cuivrés qu'il avait toujours eu et l'embrassa tendrement. Gaara se remit à jouer avec la langue de son compagnon, puis la quitta, se levant à son tour, embrassant Naruto dans le cou. Il stoppa l'espace d'un instant pour lui enlever son t-shirt.

Reprenant la ou il s'était stopper, Gaara lui laissa quelques rougeurs le long de sa route, s'occupant des tétons de son amant. Naruto avait rejeté la tête en arrière, gémissant doucement de plaisir. Ses bras, jusque la s'accrochant à l'un des deux vêtements que portait Gaara, glissèrent pour assurer sa prise, sentant ses jambes flageoler de plus en plus.

-Aie. Gaara se redressa, et Naruto vit qu'il avait agrippé l'une des blessures.

-Ah ! Gaara !

-…… le roux le regarda, voyant Naruto en pleine panique.

-Il faut…..mais merde ou est cette satané trousse….le blond regardait de droite à gauche.

-Huhuhu, c'est pour ça que je t'aime toi.

-Hé ?

Gaara lui mit les mains aux fesses et l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, puis, après un grand sourire, le souleva pour le mener jusqu'au lit. Naruto s'accrocha à lui, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Gaara continua tranquillement ce qu'il était en train de faire, après avoir reposer son amant, défaisant son jean de main après avoir enlevé son propre haut.

Un glapissement de surprise suivit d'un gémissement de plaisir se fit entendre tandis qu'il prenait en bouche le sexe de Naruto, ce dernier lui attrapa une main, reproduisant inconsciemment les même mouvements sur les doigts du roux. Il se cambra, Gaara s'acharnant à titiller du bout de la langue la verge tendue.

-hhaaaaaa nnnnnnnn

-………

-Gaaraaaaa

-Hn ? le roux entendit sa voix et ne put s'empêcher de rougir un minimum, Naruto avait lui aussi entendu et cela l'excita encore plus.

-Te plait….hnnnn aaan….plus….plus. Naruto se cambra encore.

Et ses gémissements se firent encore plus intenses lorsqu'il sentit le premier doigt de son amant le pénétrer doucement, suivit au bout de quelques instants du deuxième et du troisième. Pendant qu'il le préparait, Gaara continuait d'infliger à Naruto son exquise torture. Le blond se sentait devenir fou, il n'en pouvait plus, il haletait de plus en plus, se cambrant et gémissant. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait, était immense et grandit encore lorsque le roux se mit à torturer son torse.

-hnnnnn Gaara…Gaara.…

-hm ? le roux se redressa, revenant jusqu'à la bouche du blond, l'embrassant.

-Entre. Les joues de Naruto était en feu, et leurs corps étaient moite. Le blond l'embrassa encore et continua de poser de petits baisers sur son visage.

-……Les yeux turquoise s'arrondirent de surprise devant cette demande.

-Gaaraaaa entre.

-Si…si je…te fais mal.

-Gaaraaa

-Dis le moi.

Gaara se redressa, ramenant contre lui Naruto, posant l'une de ses mains sur la hanche tannée. De l'autre, il s'aida pour entrer en son amant qui serrait les dents mais qui continuait cependant de gémir de bonheur. Naruto se passa la langue sur la lèvre, et Gaara se pencha, s'enfonçant entièrement d'un coup et capturant la bouche du blond. Lorsqu'il releva la tête de son baiser, Naruto posa sa main sur la nuque blême et la ramena à lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, gémissant à chaque petit mouvement que faisait le roux. Ce dernier s'écarta, posa son front sur celui de son amant, puis descendit jusqu'à son oreille ou il murmura qu'il allait commencer.

Doucement il fit chemin inverse, stoppant pour s'enfoncer de nouveau, l'imprégnant de son rythme. La voix de Naruto se faisait de plus en plus forte et cassée, il mit ses mains dans le dos laiteux et le griffa sans le voir, Gaara ne le sentait même pas. Les mains du roux lui agrippèrent les hanches, pour mieux pouvoir donner ses coups de butoir, Naruto se mit à se déhancher lui aussi, enroulant ses jambes autour du corps de celui qui l'aimait. Dans un dernier râle, le blond vint suivit peu de temps après du roux qui s'écroula sur lui.

Ils reprenaient leur souffle, Gaara se redressa, lui embrassant la tempe, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et posa ses mains sur les joues de son ami, l'amenant jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il scella. Il retira ses jambes, Gaara bascula sur le coté et le blond ne bougea pas, à bout de souffle.

Puis doucement, il se tourna vers le roux, posant sa tête contre le torse qui paraissait si frêle, il sentit alors le bras de Gaara se rabattre dans son dos et lui caresser l'épaule. Naruto soupira d'aise, embrassa le torse lui faisant face et ferma les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, sa respiration était devenue régulière, Gaara eut un sourire et s'endormit quelques instants plus tard, continuant de serrer contre lui la seule personne qui comptait dans sa vie.


End file.
